Hufflepuff Girls
by wweatherman
Summary: Harry starts to notice three certain Hufflepuff girls and things begin to heat up fast. Harry's seventh year.


A/N: The story does not follow the Harry Potter series.

The students ate and chattered loudly at breakfast in the Great Hall, but Harry Potter was able to block out the noises and focused on three certain Hufflepuff girls. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Abbey Winterson. Three beautiful Hufflepuff girls who seemed innocent as a child, but he knew there was something more to them than meets the eye. Susan and Hannah were both in the same year as Harry while the Abbey was only a year younger. He was surprised that he had never noticed the three Hufflepuffs girls until now. He took quick glances at them and then returned his attention to his plate in front of him. Soon those quick glances became one long intense gaze. The three girls continued to eat their breakfast; once in a while one of them would brush away her hair from her face or lick her full pink lips.

Harry lightly licked his own lips as if he had kissed each of the girls and getting a taste of what flavor they were. He let out a soft sigh of longing for a taste of them.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione Granger, his best friend, shook his arm trying to get his attention. "Harry!"

Harry looked over at Hermione, annoyed that she had interrupted his lunch moment with the Hufflepuff girls.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry with a hint of irritation.

"You're not eating," she said.

Harry looked down at his plate to see that he hadn't even touched any of the pancakes, eggs, bacon or sausages. He gazed back at Hermione and then at his other friend, Ron, who was eating his large pile of food rapidly.

"I'm not that hungry anyways."

"I'll take it then," said Ron with his mouth still full of food as he leaned over to grab a few bacon off Harry's plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Well, we better get going to the library," she said as she got up to pack her books into her bag. "We must start on our Transfiguration essay."

Ron groaned. "Now? She just gave it to us yesterday and its due in two weeks."

"Fine. I won't help you when you finally start on it on the night before. I'm pretty sure you'll be begging me to finish it for you."

"Alright alright. I'll join you, mother." Hermione shot him an evil glare and then turned her attention to Harry, who was staring down at his plate and poking his food with his fork. "Are you coming, Harry?" she asked hopefully.

He glanced back and forth from Hermione, who was smiling widely at him, to Ron who was waiting patiently for an answer. As he looked back at his friends he slipped in a quick glance over at the Hufflepuff table, where the three girls have already finished their meals but decided to hang around and chat. The girls laughed and once in a while licked their lips, an action that made Harry's blood boil in lust.

No. He didn't feel like joining his two best friends to the library and do a long boring essay for Transfiguration. He'll stay right here at the table and watch the Hufflepuff girls giggle and lick their hot pink lips.

"Um, I think, I'll just stick around here for a bit and finish up breakfast," Harry finally answered, looking both at his friends.

Hermione's smile faded. "Then I guess we'll see you at the library later."

"Yeah, maybe."

Harry's eyes wandered back to the three Hufflepuff girls as Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall. He had the incredible urge to leave the Gryffindor table and join the girls. He imagined breathing in their sweet scent, touching a bare skin, getting a taste of their lips, feeling their hot breath against his skin and hearing them moan out his name into his ear. Susan brushed away a strand of her silky dark hair from her face and smiled at her friends. Harry pictured himself combing through her silky hair with his fingers, and that smile of hers was only meant for him.

Hannah leaned her head back as she laughed at what Abbey had said, revealing her white smooth neck that Harry wanted to let his tongue slowly travel up and down the slope. He could almost imagine what her voice might sound like as his lips pressed against her neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A private place sounded appealing to him right now since he badly needed to relieve himself. He'll have to join Hermione and Ron later. Much later.

Harry opened his eyes to see Abbey carefully eyeing him. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, but quickly dropped his gaze down back to his plate. Harry suddenly felt the Great Hall start to heat up fast. He knew it has nothing to do with the weather. He glanced back at the Hufflepuff table to see the three girls now smiling widely at him. He bit his bottom lip but slowly turned it into a half smile. The three girls and Harry locked eyes for several more seconds before Seamus plopped down in the empty seat in front of Harry, blocking the view of the girls.

"Hey Harry," said Seamus.

"What?" Harry snapped at him. He was definitely annoyed at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Good morning to you too."

"What is it, Seamus?" Harry stabbed at his pancakes.

Seamus leaned forward and whispered, "I couldn't help, but noticed that you were staring at the Hufflepuff girls."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I look at them, too, you know," Seamus winked. "They are quite the catch, but they're not that easy. Though I bet for you it'll be easier to get a quick shag with each of them."

Harry's cheeks redden. He hasn't really explored much into the shagging world since his break up with Ginny last year. Well not that he and Ginny were shagging, but close to it.

"Why would I have it easier?"

"You are Harry Potter," Seamus simply said as if that was the most obvious answer to every question concerning Harry.

Harry snorted and stabbed at his pancakes again with his fork.

Seamus dropped the volume of his voice down to barely a whisper, "Hey if you are definitely interested in those three Hufflepuff girls I can help you get to know them. Up close and personal."

Harry stopped his stabbing at the pancakes and looked up at Seamus who had a wide grin plastered on his face. "You can help me get to know those three Hufflepuffs? Up close and personal?"

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, but it's going to cost you."

"Cost me?"

"Well, I guess, I can give you a discount."

"Give me a discount?"

"Yeah, you are Harry Potter."

Harry never finished his breakfast, instead he found himself in the dormitory with Seamus, who was searching for something under his bed. Seamus promised Harry that he will soon know everything about the three Hufflepuff girls. According to Seamus, by knowing what they like or what kind of items they possess he will have an idea of how they are. Of course, Harry had to put in two Galleons to Seamus before he was allowed to see whatever it was that Seamus will show him.

"Here we go," Seamus grunted as he pulled out a large box from under the bed. Harry bent down to help him.

"It's a box," Harry simply said.

"Ah, but a box full of things. Hufflepuff things."

Seamus took out his wand from his robes and tapped the side of the box while muttering a spell under his breath. The box opened. Both boys looked down at the contents it held: a short white stick, a manila folder with the words "Hufflepuff Pics" written on, a teddy bear with its eye missing, a worn out romance novel, two pairs of slinky knickers (one red and the other black), a lock curly brown hair tied up with a string of red ribbon, a thirteen inch wand, and a video cassette that was titled "Gryffindor Boys."

"Up close and personal huh," said Harry.

Seamus held up the red slinky knickers and breathed in its scent. "It is up close and personal." He handed the knickers to Harry whose face redden as he had never touched a girl's pair of knickers before.

"Come on smell it," Seamus egged him on. "It belongs to Susan Bones."

Harry hesitantly held it up to his nose and took a quick sniff. The scent was lemony but sweet.

"How did you get her knickers?" he asked.

Seamus grinned. "Dean and I found this place where the house elves do our laundry. Everything was in order by Houses, year and gender. The house elves didn't seem to care as we looked around the girls section. Dean decided to get one of the Hufflepuff girl's knickers to add to our collection."

"Why do you only collect stuff from the Hufflepuff girls?"

"For the same exact reasons why you were ogling at them throughout breakfast. Plus, we decided to collect stuff from the three hottest girls in each House. We only began not too long ago." Seamus grabbed the knickers from Harry's hand. "Red knickers. Tells you what kind of girl she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, definitely. Red means that she's quite the kinky girl. And a very seductive girl. She'll keep on teasing until you're practically on your knees and begging her to make you feel complete."

"And all that from a pair of red knickers."

Seamus widened his grin. "It's all from experience."

Harry pulled out the black knickers from the box. "Then what do the black knickers mean?"

"That one belongs to Abbey Winterson," said Seamus. "The black means that she's one hell of a horny Hufflepuff. She thinks of sex, dreams of sex and wants one hell of an incredible mind blowing shag."

"That's what you and Dean think of them? Horny Hufflepuffs."

Seamus shook his head. "No. They do have a tender loving side." He picked up the one eyed teddy bear. "This is Hannah Abbott's bear. I assume she cuddled with it every night in her warm comfy bed, but now, I'm guessing, she's missing it. She wants someone to cuddle with every night. It comforts her."

The next item he held up was the white stick. "Harry, do you have any idea what this is?"

Harry took the white stick from his hand and observed it closely. Certainly it wasn't a chalk or some kind of special wand. "No. I don't have a clue."

"It's a tampon. You know, when girls have their monthly flow. They stick that right up there."

Harry threw it back into the box as if it was a hot potato.

"It's not used, Harry," Seamus laughed. "I found it in the Prefect's washroom. Abbey the Prefect had a midnight bubble bath. After she finished she didn't completely close the portrait, and lucky for me the portrait was already snoring. I sneaked in after she left and there I found the tampon. She probably forgot about it."

Harry picked the tampon and stared at it in his hand.

"But," continued Seamus," when I found it it was kind of damp. I bet it was her first time trying it out or something."

Harry dropped it back into the box in a flash. "I thought you said it wasn't used."

Seamus smirked. "It's not red, isn't it?"

"Is that Hannah's hair?" asked Harry, pointing to a lock of curly dark brown hair tied in a red ribbon. He picked it up, feeling the soft texture of the hair between his fingers. He held it up under his nose and took a deep breath. Peaches. Her hair smelled like peaches.

"Dean saw Terry throw it to the ground after Hannah broke up with him," explained Seamus. "Do you think it's kind of weird that a girlfriend would give her boyfriend a lock of her hair as an intimate thing?"

"Well," Harry began. "It's kind of weird that you have this box."

Seamus nodded his head. "Right."

"Let's look at the other stuff," said Harry as he picked up the worn out romance novel.

"Hannah's book." Seamus watched him flipped through the pages. "Do you see the creases on the book's spine?" He took the book from Harry's hands and showed him four creased lines on the spine. "It leads to the parts in the book where she read the most." He opened the book to one of the pages. "It's mostly the love scenes that she read a lot. You know she wants to make sweet love like in these kinds of books."

He handed the book back into Harry's hands. Harry read a paragraph to himself. The scene described of a man making love to a woman. The way the author had described the action brought a reddish color to his cheeks. He set the book back down in the box and picked up the thirteen inch wand.

"You stole one of their wands?" Harry was quite surprised and shocked.

"That's not just a wand, Harry," said Seamus. "That's a special kind of wand."

"Really?"

"It's a vibrator." Harry dropped it back into the box.

"Dean and I think it's Susan's, but shares it with Abbey."

The door opened and both boys looked up to see who it was. Dean entered the dormitory looking tired after serving a long morning detention with Filch. Neville followed after him.

Dean stared down at Seamus and Harry. "You guys looking at the secret stash?"

"What is that?" asked Neville as he settled down between Seamus and Harry.

Dean answered him, "It's a box full of things."

"Can I look?"

Seamus shut the box closed and shook his head. "Not without payment."

"Payment? Why?"

"If you want to see the stuff, you better pay up three Galleons," said Dean.

Neville sighed and pulled out only one Galleon. "That's all I have right now. My gran won't be sending me anymore money until next week."

Seamus took the Galleon from him. "Pay us the rest when your granny gives you the money."

Seamus opened the box and Neville looked in.

"What's all this stuff?" asked Neville. "It's just junk."

Dean pulled out the black slinky knickers and held it in front of Neville's face. "You call this junk?" Neville's pale face went bright red.

"What kind of collection is this?"

"A collection of the three hottest Hufflepuff girls in the school."

Harry picked up the manila folder with the words "Hufflepuff Pics" written across in black marker. The other three boys scooted close to Harry. He flipped the folder open and the first picture was of the three girls smiling and waving at the boys. Harry moved on to the next picture. Abbey was bending over a desk looking straight at something, unaware that someone was taking her picture. Every few seconds she would wiggle her hips.

Harry thought of himself standing behind her and grinding his groin against her tight buttocks.

"Oh Harry," Abbey moaned.

"I want more. So hot."

Harry leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You want that." He pushed harder against her. She groaned and cried out Harry's name over and over.

"So nice." Dean's voice brought Harry back into reality.

The next picture was of Susan sitting behind her desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her legs opened wide showing off her red slink knickers and then slowly closed them. A sly smile crept up onto her face and she winked at the boys. Harry imagined on all four crawling under Susan's desk. He breathed in the scent between her legs and gently rubbed his fingers against her damp panty.

"I borrowed Colin Creevey's camera that day," said Seamus. "She knew I was trying to get a picture of her. I didn't know at that time until Colin developed it for me."

"How could you not know that she caught you?" asked Harry.

"I sort of had my head down."

The last picture made the boys drool. Hannah was in the Great Hall eating a piece of chocolate cake. One by one she licked and sucked off the chocolate from her fingers, which glistened in the light. Harry wished he was in the picture with Hannah licking and sucking off the chocolate from her delicate fingers.

"Gryffindor boys," said Neville. Seamus, Dean and Harry looked up to see him holding the video cassette in his hands. Dean immediately snatched it from Neville's hands.

"It was for a movie contest."

"Mind if we watch it?" asked Harry.

"Yes we do mind!" exclaimed Seamus and Dean. They had a nervous expression on their faces. Harry and Neville stared at the two boys, surprised by their response. Harry wondered what was in the tape that made them so jumpy.

"Um, thanks, Seamus, for sharing this stuff with me," said Harry. "You know I'm kind of tired I think I'll take a nap before lunch."

"Yeah, I better start on my Herbology assignment," said Neville.

"Yeah, yeah, you go do that. Seamus and I'll just clean this up," said Dean as he placed the pictures back into the manila folder.

While Dean and Seamus pushed the box back under the bed, and Neville went down to the common room to study, Harry lay awake on his four poster bed with the curtains completely drawn around him. The images of Hannah licking and sucking her fingers, Abbey bending over the desk and Susan spreading her legs swam around in his head.

"Hufflepuff girls," Harry whispered to himself.


End file.
